Delicious Temptations
by GoldenObsidian
Summary: SasuNaru One-Shot. School Trip leads to temptations that are hard to resist. Rated M for lemon and language It's my first one-shot, enjoy


**Disclaimer: I, Blue, own nothing of Naruto!**

**Sasuke: Hn he's MINE! *glomp***

**Naruto:AAAHHH! GET OFF OF ME!**

**Sasuke:You KNOW you like it…**

**Naruto:*blushes* READ THIS STORY! DATTEBAYO!**

**Blue: Hehehehehe…Enjoy this one shot (:**

**Written by: Blue**

**Edited by: Summer and Blue (Mostly Summer :p)**

**XX**

_**Delicious Temptations**_

It had all started with the team first coming together. From the minute he had eyes on the blonde, he knew he was the one. The one who made him laugh. Smile. Dream of bigger things than becoming better than his brother. Think about starting something long term and special. He had dreamt of them interlocked in heated loving. The thought of that tan skin against his own creamy skin made hi-

"Sasuke?" The voice tore him from his daydreaming, and brought him back to reality.

Oh yeah. The school trip.

"Hn. I'm listening." He mumbled, not really caring what Sakura had to say at the moment. His heart leapt into his throat as the familiar orange jump suit attacked him, making Sasuke's eyebrow twitch irritably.

"Dobe...get the fuck off of me. You're going to make this bus tip over, with your stomach full of all that damn ramen!" He sternly said, holding back the lump in his throat as he stared at Naruto's succulent lips, so tasty and tempting...

"Sasuke! We're here! C'mon Teme!" He growled, putting Sasuke in a headlock. Sasuke grimaced and flipped Naruto onto his back, hearing an '_oof_' leave his mouth.

"Tch, pathetic." He taunted, his eyes gleaming as he stepped over the blonde. They were rooming together, thanks to Kakashi-sensei. He knew that this day trip would either make or break his chances with the dumbass. He tried not to think about them being alone in a room together as they unloaded their stuff off of the bus and took it towards the lobby.

The receptionist smiled at Sasuke flirtatiously and handed him the key, glaring at his back when Sasuke completely ignored her. He only had eyes for the ridiculously hyper Naruto who was in awe of everything.

"Oh! Teme! We have to go to the hot springs! Dattebayo!" he finished, punching the air in excitement.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Idiot, let's go put our stuff away first and then we can, come on." He scolded as he pushed the button for the elevator.

Naruto's eyes widened,"I bet I could beat you by running up the stairs!" He challenged Sasuke, grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke smirked, "We'll see about that." He stated bluntly, enjoying himself when Naruto blushed uncertainly.

"Whoever loses has to buy the other a cup of ramen!" He finished, as he took off up the stairs. Sasuke sighed, walking calmly into the elevator, pressing the button to go up, waiting patiently. As he arrived at the top, he checked the hallways. Naruto wasn't here yet.

He smiled. "I win..." he said aloud, before being caught off guard by Naruto jumping on his back, Sasuke's cheeks flushed. "I BEAT YOU! Teme! Buy me ramen later!" Naruto chanted, smiling widely.

Sasuke growled, grumpily giving Naruto a cold gaze.

"Whatever. Let's go put our stuff in our room." He finished, and began to unlock the door, a bundle of orange whizzing past him to explore the room. Naruto threw his things to the ground in an explosive, messy pile.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed, "What a pig..." he muttered, earning a disbelieving gasp from Naruto.

"Whatever Teme! Let's go to those Hot Springs!" He shouted, grabbing Sasuke's hand, and began dragging them back out. Sasuke barely had time to put his things in a neat pile before being blatantly dragged from the room.

He blushed as they reached the steamy springs area. The rooms were sectioned off, and Naruto led himself and Sasuke towards the men's side. Sasuke grimaced at the sudden thought of being alone with Naruto in the water. He colored lightly as Naruto rid himself of clothing shamelessly, and cannon balled into the water. A wave of water splashed onto Sasuke, and he yelped in surprise.

"Dobe! Watch where you splash!" He hissed angrily, glaring at the blonde sticking his tongue out at him. That tongue, it was so cute…

"Sasuke! Get in!" Naruto beckoned, swimming laps spastically to burn off all of the energy he had been forced to pent up while on the bus ride there. Sasuke sighed and undressed, shaking his head, "Fine fine, I'm coming." He groaned, as he stepped into the water, sighing in relief as the water soothed his aching muscles.

Hot springs, unlike many other things, were able to calm him, and he slowly melted into the water, floating just above so he could breathe. The relaxation soon ended as he experienced being pulled down forcefully, shouting out for help as he went down under, angrily resurfacing, spitting out water.

Naruto was inches away from him, laughing hard.

"You dumbass!" Sasuke shouted angrily, raging. He sprang at him, wrestling Naruto. They splashed through the water, pushing and shoving, before Naruto triumphantly shoved them both underwater again.

When Sasuke resurfaced, prepared to fight back, he blinked away the water, panting. Barely a breath away was Naruto's flushed face, panting with him, grinning.

"I win this round Teme…" he heaved, giving him a cheesy thumbs up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his gaze falling down to Naruto's lips. Naruto noticed this and blushed lightly, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Uh...Sasuke..?" he questioned, confusion written across his face, as he got closer, the room fading away as their body heat increased, painfully aware of each other. "You don't look so good, want me to take you up to the lobby and ask for a doctor?" he asked, leaning closer to get a better look.

Their foreheads bumped together, Sasuke bit down on his lip when he realized their mouths were so near one another. Sasuke was about to move forward and end all of the tension when Naruto pulled away, slapping him on the back.

"That's the Sasuke I know! Tough as a rock! Cold as on too!" he joked, smiling, trying to shake off the lingering feeling of something. As they got out, an awkward silence settled over them.

Sasuke opened his mouth to talk, but Naruto cut in, "Hey! Aren't you super excited about the club TONIGHT?" he asked, jumping up and down as they got dressed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Oh yes…so exciting." He muttered, smirking.

He knew that he would be the heartthrob of the club, along with Naruto, and Sakura would be all over him. He wouldn't let her ruin his chance to spend time with Naruto though. As they walked back to the hotel, and got to their room, Sasuke blushed as Naruto threw his shirt off.

"Ahhhhh! Temeee! It's going to be awesome! All the girls will be there, looking scandalous!" Sasuke mused over Naruto's unusually hyper attitude. "Hn...make sure to grind on every breathing thing, you dick." He teased, earning a howl and glare from Naruto.

"Shut up Teme!" He cried out, looking confused as he stared into the closet.

"Uh…Sasuke…are we supposed to wear these suits?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah Dobe. What's your deal?" He asked, eyeing over the embarrassed look on the blonde's face, as he slid on the top half of the suit.

"I...I-I don't know how to put on a tie...not even the clip on ones!" Naruto complained, eyeing the tie with distaste.

"Here" Sasuke said, getting up and grabbing the tie. He wrapped it around Naruto, his fingers brushing lightly against the back of Naruto's neck, noticing a sharp intake of breath from Naruto. "And then...I tighten it…" Sasuke murmured, as he grew closer to tighten the tie.

His tan neck beckoned him, and he stared at the soft flawless skin, that he so desperately wished to claim. "Sasuke? I think my tie is done…" Naruto breathed, as their eyes locked, obsidian meeting cyan.

"Uh…right...yeah…" Sasuke mumbled, shaking his head and turning around, taking his suit with him.

He went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, breathing heavily.

"Damn..." He whispered, unable to slow the pounding in his chest as he slipped on his midnight blue suit. As he slowed his breathing, he put on his tie, and prepared himself to walk out. Opening the door, his eyes were met with quite a beautiful, stunning sight. Dressed to perfection in a black suit, Naruto glowed, and he looked hot. Really hot.

"Wow..." was all Sasuke could muster, as Naruto bounded over to the door and opened it.

"Ready to party 'till our pants fucking fall down?" Naruto asked, laughing as Sasuke just shook his head. As they rode the elevator down, Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Hey Dobe…save one dance for me…" He said softly, causing Naruto to blush deeply.

"Uh sure…whatever..." He mumbled, looking over at his raven haired best friend, something churning inside of him, but he pushed it aside.

Sasuke let out a loud '_oof' _as he was attacked by Naruto. He felt Naruto's arm wrap around his shoulder, causing a pink glow to paint Sasuke's cheeks. "Get off Dobe..." he growled, shooting a warning glance at him. Naruto laughed and held his hands up as if surrendering.

They approached the club doors, and were bombarded with loud music and flashing lights. "Looks like it's a fucking rave..." Sasuke mumbled, stepping into the seizure inducing chaos. Naruto grinned and followed. Both were attacked by Sakura and her friend Ino. "Hey Sasuke...come grind with me!" Sakura squealed, grabbing his hand and pulling him out onto the dance floor.

Sasuke rubbed his temple and sighed, irritation pricking at him. He watched Sakura dance around him like a slut, spilling her punch everywhere as she giggled, and he almost gagged. Her low cut top barely covered her, and she was clearly drunk. She smelt of alcohol and sweat.

"Excuse me Sakura, but I've more important matters to deal with than that of a drunken bitch." He finished, leaving her with her mouth hanging open.

The music burned his ears, and the place was too crowded, as he searched for the familiar blonde headed idiot. He spotted him at the table with punch and food. "What a surprise..." he muttered to himself, chuckling as he made his way to Naruto, grabbing some of the punch.

Naruto was drinking the same punch and seemed slightly tipsy, but he disregarded the fact.

"Sasuuukee…" Naruto greeted him with a sloppy hug, and Sasuke's eyes widened but he said nothing as he drank the punch like a shot. "Sasuke…this punch is magical!" Naruto hiccupped and drank more.

"Looks like someone spiked the punch..." Sasuke stated, grinning at Naruto's disbelieving face.

"NONSENSE! Come dance with me! I loooove this song!" He burped, dragging Sasuke out into the middle of it all. The song "Climax" by Usher started playing, and Sasuke gulped as everyone around them began dancing slowly. He could feel the heat pounding against him as Naruto drunkenly began grinding against him, putting his hand on Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke blushed as he felt himself grow hard. Naruto grinned and pushed their foreheads together. "Sasuke…your eyes…sooo pretty..." he whispered in his ear. Sasuke's face erupted in a red blush. He could feel Naruto against him, and was caught off guard when he felt Naruto bite his neck.

"No..." he whispered. "This is wrong Naruto, you're drunk…stop" He breathed, trying to pull away, but Naruto shook his head in frustration. "No! I'm totally okay! Hey! Teme! Where are you going?!" He shouted after Sasuke, who had pulled away and ran out the door.

Sasuke ran blindly into the courtyard out back. His eyes were blind with rage. He heard footsteps pounding on the pavement after him.

"Oi! Sasuke! Stop! Wait!" his unsteady footing caused him to trip and stumble, grabbing Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's eyes widened and he whirled around to face Naruto, his voice crisp and stiff. "Just because you can't handle your fucking drink, doesn't mean you can go around grinding on everything you see!" Sasuke shouted furiously.

Naruto blinked and glared at Sasuke, "What are you trying to say? I'm a manwhore?!" He asked indignantly, surprised as Sasuke grasped his shoulders, "No Naruto…I love you. I want you. It gets damn annoying when I'm always around you, and seeing you flaunting yourself to girls. When we sleep near each other on outings… I fucking hate it. There" Sasuke stated coldly, "I told you." He growled, waiting for Naruto to respond.

Naruto stood there silently, blown away. "You…love me." He replied, earning a saddened gaze from Sasuke.

"I understand. Bye Naruto. I'll sleep on the couch or something so I don't make things awkward fo-" As he was walking away, he was cut off as he was whipped around, silenced by lips smashing against his.

His eyes widened as Naruto kissed him with all he was worth. He felt their arms wrap around each other, and they tore apart.

"Let's go… somewhere." Naruto whispered, his voice deep and husky, as he grabbed him and pulled him into the lobby and the open elevator. The two hungrily bit and kissed each other as they rode up the elevator, their hands roaming greedily. When the door opened they remained kissing, tongues flashing, hair being pulled, as they ran into walls and bumped down the hallway, reaching their door, pushing it open. The door burst open, their bodies unseperable.

Their breaths came quick and short, as Sasuke pushed Naruto against the white wash wall of the hotel room. Naruto let out a short moan, before it was cut off by Sasuke, catching his mouth up in a raw and passionate kiss, their hands roaming each other's finely toned bodies.

"S-sasuke..." He moaned, entangling his long fingers into Sasuke's raven black locks.

"Naruto…I'll stop if you want..." he murmered into the crook of Naruto's neck, all of his senses telling him to keep going.

To fuck Naruto senseless.

"N-no…keep…ahhh…" He hissed, unable to hold back the pleasurable shivers that ran down his spine for the attention he was getting as Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt with his teeth. One button fell off uselessly, clattering as button after button hit the floor.

"You know...you have tempted me so many times…so many..." Sasuke purred, "during missions when we slept so near. The mere thought of your hot and sweaty body against mine was absolutely…_delicious_." He whispered huskily, inhaling Naruto's warm scent.

Sasuke felt intoxicated and drugged, his hands moving roughly against his lover's chest, as he teased Naruto's erect nipple. Naruto painfully bit his lip and his breath hitched, earning an excited smirk from Sasuke, as he completely tore off Naruto's shirt.

The blonde's eyes widened, the deep blue color clouding over with lust, blushing at the thought of Sasuke touching him, leaving a tingling sensation all over his body, his pants tightening uncomfortably.

Sasuke chuckled, "Unable to hold back your dirty thoughts?" he asked softly, as he began to dance against Naruto slowly, teasing him just enough to feel the fabrics of their pants rub together, causing Naruto to groan from need.

"Sasuke…I need..." He hissed. He wanted nothing more than to free them of their clothing that was keeping them from experiencing the marvelous feeling of each other, and began reaching for Sasuke's zipper. Sasuke arched an eyebrow in question and smirked, "Aww…but I wasn't done teasing you and making you want it all the more…Dobe…" he whispered affectionately.

He grabbed Naruto roughly, and kissed him with everything he had. Sasuke's tongue slid across Naruto's lips, demanding and begging for an entrance. Naruto immediately allowed him in, enjoying the unusual feeling of being dominated, as their tongues danced.

Sasuke growled hungrily, and began kissing harder, grabbing the back of Naruto's neck, forcefully pressing them closer. Naruto grew self-conscious and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them.

He could see the lustful arousal in Sasuke's eyes as he broke the connection, nearly losing himself in the haze.

"Do you want this Naruto? You will be ohhh so sore..." Sasuke taunted, as he let his alabaster fingers slide teasingly down Naruto's chest, circling the tattoo on his bellybutton, then tracing nearing the sensitive spot, right at the edge of Naruto's pants.

"Sasuke w-wait...what if someone..."

"Shut up Dobe…" Sasuke demanded, removing Naruto's remaining clothing easily, taking in the beautiful tanned skin before him.

"You're so fucking sexy." Sasuke marveled smugly.

Naruto blushed. "Shut up Teme!" he choked out before he grew rigid. Sasuke was tracing circles on his neck and slowly but surely moving downwards. His tan skin was tingling as Sasuke licked, his tongue leaving a warm trail that cooled and made Naruto hard, as it brought goose bumps to his skin.

"A-ah…nngh..." Naruto gasped, as Sasuke hit his throbbing member with his long tongue. Sasuke circled around his hardened length, making Naruto squirm and let out a mewl as Sasuke swallowed him, covering his mouth with his hand, his face flushing a deep red as an attempt to muffle his moans. Sasuke bobbed up and down, humming, to create a pleasurable feeling to drive Naruto crazy.

"O-oh god Sasuke…" Naruto hissed, "I'm…close…" He whispered, earning a smirk from Sasuke. Naruto couldn't believe how hot Sasuke looked, all flushed red and sucking him. Sasuke grinned, a blush on his face as he nibbled the swollen tip.

He felt Naruto's member pulse. Naruto let out a deep and breathy sigh as he released into Sasuke's mouth, almost immediately hardening again as he watched Sasuke swallow it and lick the juices off of his lips hungrily.

Sasuke grinned, "Yum..." He snarled softly, pushing Naruto from the wall, knocking over a table, a lamp crashed to the floor as he blindly pushed him onto the bed in the dark room, undressing slowly in front of Naruto; making it a show worthy of enjoying.

As he stood in the moonlight, his porcelain skin glowed, and Naruto gazed in awe, blushing. Sasuke smirked and moved on top of Naruto.

"I'm gonna fuck you till you see stars." He promised, winking before he turned Naruto over onto his stomach, nipping on his neck to ensure he was slightly distracting Naruto enough to make sure the pain wasn't too much. Sasuke knew this was Naruto's first time.

"This will hurt a little...so bear with me, it'll be worth it." He promised, as he pulled out a tube of lubricant, thoroughly coating his hand in it, and then Naruto's entrance. He then slipped one finger in and began moving it, earning a growl from Naruto.

"Ow...Watch it Teme!" he hissed, trying to hold back tears as Sasuke slipped in a second finger, making scissoring motions to stretch him out.

"It's okay..." Sasuke cooed, as he managed in a third finger, trying to hold back his own moans as he finger fucked Naruto. Naruto let out a howl as the third finger went in, and the uncomfortable feeling grew, still being unaccustomed to this new sensation. He let out a sigh of relief when Sasuke readied himself at his entrance.

"I think I stretched you enough for this...let's hope you won't be too sore from me afterwards." Sasuke grinned. He then teased Naruto's entrance with his length, barely touching him as he dipped in and out, earning a distraught moan from Naruto.

"What's that Naruto? What do you want?" Sasuke teased, a sadistic gleam in his eyes, as he continued to tease Naruto.

Naruto let out a strangled gasp as Sasuke dipped in once again, holding himself back from arching into Sasuke to get the feeling he so yearned for.

"T-to fu…a-ah…Fuck me Sasuke!" He cried out in despair, and then another in bliss as Sasuke thrust into him. Sasuke breathed sweet nothings into Naruto's ear, pounding into Naruto with unrestrained, hungry force.

Sweat dripped down his ebony skin, his muscles glistening, as he got a powerful rhythm going. Naruto's moans and screams of pleasure ringing in his ears as their sweat mingled together. Sasuke's mouth twitched in satisfaction as Naruto screamed out loudly. He had found it.

Sasuke repositioned himself to focus on the one spot that made Naruto's toes curl in ecstasy. Naruto saw white as he experienced a mind blowing feeling when Sasuke hit his prostate over and over. Naruto groaned as he felt his own member throb painfully.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's pleading face and smirked.

"I've got your dick covered, no worries Dobe..." He purred, taking Naruto's length in his hand, and began pumping and stroking it to his own pace within Naruto. He massaged Naruto's balls to add to the feeling, sweat glistening on his forehead and his own panting noticeably getting louder with Naruto's.

"Sasuke I'm going to-"

"Me too Naruto..." Two shouts echoed throughout the halls as they came together, exhaustion written across the two faces. Sasuke pulled out with slow reluctance.

Naruto moaned happily as Sasuke licked up the juices all over his tanned chest. He watched as Sasuke licked off his fingers, and he surged forward, catching Sasuke by surprise as he chastely kissed him, the pillows flying off of the bed. This kiss was sweeter, and more loving, as they kissed each other to sleep, wrapping their arms around one other.

"Sasuke…Teme…you still have to buy me ramen." Naruto moaned sleepily, earning an eye roll from Sasuke.

"Tch...sleep well Dobe.." He murmured and buried his face in the blonde locks. Sasuke laid there, awake and deep in thought. He knew the consequences of the current position he was in. There would definitely be lots of gossip about them.

"Hn…" He mumbled, yawning softly. He looked down at the man sleeping, curled up next to him, lovingly cuddling him, and he smiled despite himself.

He held the blonde closer to him, protectively tightening his grip.

"You're mine." he growled possessively, his eyes widening in shock when he heard the faintest whisper,

"Yes...I am...Teme…"

**XX**

**Well guys that was my SasuNaru one-shot! PLEASE REVIEW! Very much appreciated (:**

**Sasuke: *still cuddling Naruto* **

**Naruto: Help mee…**

**Blue: Ahahahahahaha I hope you liked it! Thank you everyone, love ya :)**


End file.
